1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a video processing apparatus, a content providing server and control methods thereof, and more particularly, to a video processing apparatus which reproduces a three-dimensional (3D) video signal, a content providing server which provides contents and control methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a video processing apparatus processes and reproduces a two-dimensional (2D) image when receiving a 2D video signal, and processes and reproduces a 3D image when receiving a 3D video signal. Thus, a related art video processing apparatus cannot process and reproduce a 3D image if receiving a 2D video signal. With an increased demand for a 3D image, there is a need for an image processing apparatus capable of reproducing a 3D image based on the existing 2D video signal.